


Vacation

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Tumblr Prompts [20]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts! Darcy/Clint- Darcy is on a very well-deserved vacation away from the craziness of the labs & Avengers tower when she runs into Clint (who's on a mission) and almost blows his cover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation

The pool bar was just the right side of not busy for Darcy to make herself comfortable at a corner stool and sip fruity, exotic drinks while she starred shamelessly at the oiled, tanned bodies of fellow male tourists. Darcy wasn’t a big fan of the beach, all the sand and kids, but she could rock an adults only pool club on her vacation in the Bahamas any day.

She’d been there for a couple of days already, enjoying the much needed time away from science and geniuses, and most importantly superheroes. It’s not that she didn’t love her surrogate family, quite the opposite actually, she was just tired. Tired of being stuck in the tower, tired of having to take a body guard with her wherever she went, tired of being shot at by terrorists and supervillians. She needed a break, hence the vacation.

Unfortunately the calm that had finally settled over her wouldn’t last.

She’d been at the bar for about an hour on her third day when an all too familiar man took a seat beside her. Clint Barton, who had not been at the tower when she left for her vacation, (or for the last months or more for that matter) pushed his stool a bit closer to the bar, ordering a drink and fiddling with the cup coaster.

“Please, please tell me no one is hurt.” She said, tipping her sunglasses down her nose. Clint whipped his head toward her, eyes wide in shock as he took her in.

“Lewis? What the hell are you doing here?” He hissed. She watched him confused.

“I’m on vacation.” She said as if it should be obvious, which really it should have been.

“What are you doing here?” She asked. Clint looked around him, trying to be discreet.

“Shit.” He breathed looking back at her. “Nobody ever tells me anything.” She rolled her eyes.

“Don’t be so dramatic, Clint.” He shook his head.

“Stop, you don’t know me. I’m here on assignment. If anyone asks we’ve just met.” She nodded after a moment, catching sight of two men standing off by the pool. Every so often they would look over at them, so Darcy put on her best salacious smile and leaned into him, running her hand up his exposed bicep.

His eyes widened a fraction, before he slipped a smirk into place. “So, Mr…”

“Just Aaron.” he told her.

“Aaron, what brings you to the Bahamas? Work? Play?”

“A little bit of both.” He replied, finally noticing her eyes, shifting to look behind him discreetly. “How many?” he asks his voice dropping lower.

“Two. T-shirts and tac pants.” she replied. Clint sat straight up again and stretched out his shoulders, before looking down at his watch. He slowly slid from his chair, smirking down at her. He leaned toward her and whispered;

“Stay out of trouble, kid.” He smiled down at her. “Now, pretend to be interested and watch me walk away.”

She sent him a smirk of her own. “Won’t be pretending.”

 


End file.
